Eksperimen
by r-adnir
Summary: Tanpa percobaan, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu. dazaichuuya. Dedicated for #ShadeOfBlack


Eksperimen

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35

Cover image © Pixiv Id 6537749

Prompt : [Sunset] [This train may bring us somewhere but it will lead us nowhere]

Dedicated for Choose Your Shade Of Black

* * *

Penikmat senja itu mayoritas. Penangkap paduan warnanya dihadiahi penghargaan terbaik, sumpah setia diucapkan para pasangan dalam lingkupan matahari terbenam. Wisatawan berkerumun, menyesaki kota kecil membosankan demi kesempatan melihatnya. Orang-orang tertegun, menyerap indahnya sampai terperangkap tahunan dalam kepala.

Lalu mereka akan bicara. Mempengaruhi yang lain, memuji senja sampai pendengarnya bosan dan terpaksa mengikuti saran agar mulut mereka terkatup. Siklus berulang, pendengar beralih menjadi penyebar.

Dia termasuk penggemar senja.

Kediaman Chuuya penduduk lantai atas, jendelanya menghadap sungai tengah kota. Tamu-tamunya tidak pernah segan meminta izin atau menyogok Chuuya dengan cemilan lezat supaya punya alasan tetap bertahan di tempat, menikmati perubahan warna langit menuju gelap. Chuuya membiarkan, senja hanya hitungan menit. Setelah puas mereka bergegas pergi.

.

.

Pengeculian, dia baru pamit saat seperempat malam.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kamu menyukai senja?"

Sekali, Chuuya pernah bertanya. Dilatari balkon dan sore, dia tersenyum.

"Ungu, merah muda, jingga dan warna lain bercampur, menurutku itu ajaib. Tidak Cuma itu saja—"

Diam sekilas datang.

"—menikmati cantiknya tidak terlalu lama sehingga bisa dilepas tanpa beban."

"Apa aku mirip senja?"

Itu bukan canda, Chuuya tetap tertawa pelan mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Lihat rambutmu, Chuuya."

* * *

.

Dia selalu datang menjelang pukul lima. Kadang ditemani Chuuya. Kadang sendirian, saat pulang Chuuya akan disambut seorang pemuda tertidur meringkuk depan pintu apartemen. Para tetangga sudah hafal sehingga Chuuya terhindar dari urusan kepolisian mengenai pria penguntit.

Hari ini kebiasaan kedua. Chuuya menggoyangkan pundaknya. Mengingat sentuhan Chuuya, matanya terbuka, "selamat datang, Chuuya."

Mereka mulai usai senja lenyap. Katanya, senja terlalu cantik, tidak sepatutnya diabaikan. Dia berpegang untuk menghalangi noda darinya. Malam lebih pantas, dia bilang lagi. Malam terlanjur gelap, hitam, berapakalipun dikotori tidak ada bekas mencolok. Dia bisa langsung pulang ketika selesai, memejamkan mata dan melupakan semua begitu hari baru.

.

* * *

.

Kelakuan mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Ada kepastiaan yang perlu ditemukan. Bermula melalui sebotol alkohol, cerita picisan. Mulut Chuuya melewati batas malu, endapan pengakuan berebut keluar. Chuuya menyatakan suka sangat terang pada dia. Meski berusaha, kedua pihak gagal memusnahkan itu pernah terjadi.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan balasannya, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan dulu?"

"Kamu pasti mengejekku pengecut kalau aku menolak."

Dan mereka sepakat.

.

.

* * *

.

Dua cangkir kopi, kantung-kantung belanja milik Chuuya, wangi saus pasta, handuk bekas pakai, seprai berantakan. Ucapan selamat datang pukul lima disusul sampai jumpa pukul sembilan tepat. Tahu mereka terjebak, dia mengambil tindakan.

"Malam seharusnya dilarang masuk karena hanya akan menghancurkan senja." Lanjutnya, "Chuuya, balasanku tidak."

.

* * *

Keputusannya bukan sembarangan. Senja milik banyak orang, dia menerima. Dia sudah menyerah mencari cara memilikinya penuh sendirian, sulit membuat Chuuya tanpa sakit hati meninggalkannya. Ini jalan terakhir.

* * *

.

.

Gedung tinggi berderet mengurung langit. Iklan kosmetik terkenal berdiri pada atapnya. Ada wajah Chuuya disana. Dazai tahu, iklan itu dipajang tiga hari lalu. Beberapa gadis remaja bergantian memotret papan itu. Mungkin menghiasi layar ponsel, sekedar dipandangi sampai terbawa mimpi atau dinikmati sebagai pemusnah sepi.

Dazai melewati toko buku. Majalah cetakan segar mengisi bagian depan toko. Lagi, tampang Chuuya muncul. Pakaiannya kasual, berbeda dengan rupanya. Wajahnya tidak sejalan kata biasa. Kamera membidik sorot tajam mata, seringai memikat, meliputi bibir. Dazai memperhatikan, seorang wanita karir dan temannya masing-masing keluar toko sambil membawa majalah bersampul Chuuya. Senyum girang mengikuti mereka.

Ada toko elektronik dekat rumah, semua pajangan televisi menyiarkan satu saluran, wawancara Chuuya.

" –saya dengar tempat tinggal anda bagus untuk memandang senja?"

"Benar, banyak teman saya berkunjung untuk itu."

"Anda juga suka senja?"

"Saya bukan seorang narsis, sayangnya. Saya lebih menyukai malam."

.

* * *

.

Waktu bersama Chuuya memang singkat tapi menagih. Dazai butuh menemuinya sering, seperti kedatangan malam menyusul senja setiap hari.

Dazai salah, melepas Chuuya ternyata menyisakan beban.

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

.

 **a/n :** Saya rencana buat fic soukoku buat kado ultah (yang udah lewat sebulan lebih) tapi nggak ada ide sampe akhirnya ada challenge ini dengan prompt-promptnya yang cantik. Semoga Dazai sama Chuuya nggak ooc karena saya pertama kali bikin fic bsd.

愛認へ、遅かったけど、誕生日おめでとう！

Btw ini nggak nyambung tapi saya pengen rekomen lagu I Loved You-Day6, Spoiler-Epik High, Camellia Complex-Luz, sama Youth-Troye Sivan. Karena lagunya indah.

Makasih yang udah baca.

-adnir-


End file.
